Past, Present, Future
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: AU! Lily Evans left when she couldn't handle the events that were surrounding her. What happens when she appears in the picture again , and this time shes not alone.


AN: Here is another beginning of a story, yes i know i said i wasn't going to be updating my stories anytime soon because of writer's block but this story just kinda popped into my head well iw as tryign to write my other chapters for my others stories(some that have yet to be posted) I understand if you are starting to get frustrated wtih me, i apologize. Well here is another story.

Also this Chapter goes over the time period of about three years.

Chapter 1: Past

"Alright men I have found out where our next game is going to be." Logan Echolls called out to his team, "We are off to France and you know what that means."

"We finally get to meet the illustrious girlfriend." Sirius Black called back from the crowd.

"That's right Black! And before we leave I might as well tell you a bit about her, she is 20 with two one year old kids. Their father doesn't know about them, she found him cheating on her when she was pregnant. Now I want you all to be nice to her, I really like her."

"Children? Logan that is a lot of responsibility, do you think that you are ready for that." Allison the keeper skeptically asked.

"Wilkerson I love them as if they were my very own." Logan truthfully answered, "Plus she is a Quidditch fanatic and her children are in the makings to be two of the biggest Quidditch fans I have ever seen in my life."

"Alright then." Allison sighed.

"Now get out on to the field we have practice to start."

The team ran out of the changing room laughing, all wondering who could make their captain this happy, and wondering what she would be like.

(1 week later)

"Oh Logan dearest, I think we have some visitors." Jared, one of the chasers, called out.

The team looked down to see a woman and two children standing on the field. They all went and touched ground as the woman walked over to them.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, I would like you to meet…"

"LILY EVANS WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" Sirius Black yelled.

The woman looked startled before it dawned to her who was yelling at her. Logan turned to her questioningly, "Do you know each other."

"Old friends from school, now if you can excuse us, I have a matter to speak with him about. Can you watch Cady and Harry for me I would be really appreciative of it." Lily Evans smiled at her boyfriend.

"I would love to dear" Logan replied but Lily was already pulling Sirius across the field with little problem.

"Sirius Black long time no see." She finally responded when she was a save distance from the rest of the England team.

"Well that wasn't my fault darling."

"Sirius we both know why I left and that I had no reason to stay. He cheated on me and so for deserved to have no knowledge of my children." Lily calmly replied.

"They're his children too, he deserves to know." Sirius tried to get her to tell James.

"He deserves nothing! Do you know how hard it was for me to get over what he did how depressed I was and that I was ready to kill my babies? Did you know that I had only smiled when my babies were born and not before or after that until I met Logan? Do please Sirius do tell me what _he_ deserves." She snapped at him, looking like she was ready to tare a limb off.

Sirius backed off and nodded, although he nodded more for his life than that he actually agreed with her, "And you won't tell any one from _there_ that you have seen me or that you have even contacted me, because if you do Sirius I will personally come after you and kill you." Lily announced to him before stalking off back to her children and the rest of the team.

Sirius slowly followed trying to process what he had learned. Lily was dating his captain; information that wasn't going to get well with his best friend James.

"Now I want you all to get used to having these three around, because they're going to be around for a while." Logan smiled at Lily, Cady and Harry, who all smiled back at him.

(3 months later)

_**The reason behind England's victories**_

_If you walk down a quaint little path in a small park, you might come across a lovely couple sitting closely obviously in love, well two small children play at their feet. The perfect image, no?_

_This reporter came across this image just last week and upon inspection the couple turned out more interestingly than expected. The Man staring lovingly at the woman and two children turned out to be Logan Echolls, England's Quidditch Captain. The others turn out to be Echolls's girlfriend, Lily Evans, and her two small children. _

_When asked how they met the couple smiled and shared a quick look. _

"_I was walking along a garden in France and stopped to look at a waterfall from a bridge. I was about to walk away when a charming young lady asked me to stop, and face the waterfall again. I figured it was just another fan, but then she took the picture and started to walk away. I thought I was wrong that she just wanted a picture when I noticed that she was looking at a couple on a blanket and taking a picture of them too. Unintentionally I followed her around all day to figure out what she was doing. It turns out that, the lovely lady was a photographer, hadn't realized who I was at all and just liked how the picture looked with me standing in it. I felt bad for suspecting her and asked her out to dinner that night, and ever since we have been together." Echolls truthfully admitted. _

"_Its really all his fault," Evans adds, "If he had just stayed still a few more seconds I could have taken my picture then gone on with my day and not been stalked by some mediocre Quidditch player." She laughs. _

_Echolls playfully glares at the woman, "She really is quite annoying, I will write out a fabulous play for my team, she will waltz over, look at it, shake her head and change it completely. I have started trying to hide my plays, but she always seems to find it." _

_Evans proceeds to push Echolls off the bench they share. Echolls pulls himself up and dusts himself off, "Honestly, I owe my talent to this lady here, I feel unneeded around her as she is making all the plays, the owner of the team has actually started paying her for her work! I may be captain of this team, but the real manager of it, is Lily."_

_Evans looks modestly flustered, "I really can't take all the credit, I may write the plays but it is Logan here who executes them, he is too modest for his own good." _

_One of the young children cry and Echolls picks it up and starts to bounce the toddler on his knee. When asked about them all Echolls would say is that he loves them as his own. Evans then picks up the other toddler and together, Echolls and Evans walk off. _

_Margie Summers_

Sirius stared at the prophet wishing it was a dream. For three months he had been keeping Lily's whereabouts a secret and then this had to come around.

Remus looked concernly at him, "Padfoot, what's with the face."

After thinking for a second Sirius decided to answer, "I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad at me. I had to honor her feelings."

Sirius then slid the newspaper over to Remus letting him read it. "England? Isn't that your team Padfoot?" Remus accusingly looked at Sirius.

"It sure is, and for about three months now I have known where Evans is and that she is with Logan. I promised her that I wouldn't tell." Sirius cowered under Remus's stare.

"Moony, we can't tell Prongs, he will freak out that she is dating again, that she is dating the captain of **my **team." Sirius begged his friend.

As if he was aware they were talking about him, James Potter walked into the kitchen grabbing some toast as he walked by, "Anything interesting in the paper today." He asked as he headed back to his room.

"Nothing really, an article about Logan and his girlfriend, nothing more really." Sirius spoke quickly.

"Anything interesting about the bird?" James continued to his room.

"Has two kids." Remus replied catching on to what Sirius was doing.

"Never imagined Logan to go for a bird with brats." James mumbled.

"Well she's different to say the least." Sirius bit his tongue.

(Later that day)

James walked through the city trying to get his mind off of things. He didn't let his friends know but still after a year he was thinking about Lily and the note she left

**Flashback (about one year earlier) **

**James apparted behind Remus who was reading a note to himself, he seemed half in shock, "Trust Lily to write a novel in a few minutes well packing up her life and leaving." **

"**Leaving?!?!?" James cried. It was then when Remus turned around and saw his friend. **

"**Prongs go get Sirius and the girls." Remus numbing replied. **

**About ten minutes later, James returned followed by Sirius, Angie and Rebecca. Remus looked up at the group with depressed eyes, "Everyone Lily is gone for good. Says that she is never coming back, and don't try to find her." **

**The two girls turned on James immediately, "What did you do to her?" Angie got ready to punch him before Sirius held her back. **

"**Angie we don't know that it was James that did something, Lily might have found out some news about her parents, or had a rotten day at work and this is her way of blowing off steam." Sirius tried to reason with her. **

"**Has Lily ever been the type to pack up all her stuff and disappear because of a rotten day at work or some news about her parents? When she wants to blow off steam she screams; she throws a fit, we have all seen it. So please don't be offended when I don't believe you that she is just blowing off steam, James must have done something to her," Angie vented.**

**The group turned to James who started to shrink back. He was about to answer when Remus spoke first. "She says it right here in her letter why she left if you want to know."**

**The group nodded and settled down to listen to the letter. **

_**Dear Remus, **_

_**I am writing to you and not any one else in the group because I am positive that you are going to be the first one to realize why I have left. To start out, yes I have left and I have no intention of coming back, or staying in touch. I just need to get away from everything. **_

_**I might as well tell you why I am gone…**_

**_I hope that you know what today is…well if you have forgotten today is my birthday, I am turning 19 today. I saw James yesterday and he told me to get dressed up and be ready by 7 o'clock because he was going to take me out for a special birthday dinner. _**

_**We all known James, he has never forgotten my birthday, and has never forgotten a promise to me. Must have to do with the stalking he did in his earlier years. **_

_**Well I was ready and waiting at 7 but James never showed up, before I knew it 10 had rolled around and James still wasn't there. I started to get worried thinking something must have happened to him, because since when has he forgotten (even when I did hate his guts). I went to his apartment and found a few bits of clothing on the ground and I wasn't surprised, James always leaves his clothes around. I should have noticed when there were girl's clothes joining it but I wasn't thinking I guess.**_

_**Well I came to his room and I heard sounds on the other side, sounds that confused me a bit. So being the stupid trusting person I am, or at least was I opened the door thinking that something was going on, that I wouldn't be betrayed that way. **_

_**I opened the door and wouldn't you know it, James was in bed with another girl. I was in shock so of course I sprinted. I destroyed every picture of us there was by chucking them at the floor and grabbed my key, left his and sprinted for the door. **_

_**You know I almost had a clean get away didn't I? But no instead I had to run into you at the doorway. I can only imagine how surprised you were to see me with tears running down my face. **_

**_I lied to you Remus, I told you I would see you tomorrow and that everything was alright, I just got something in my eye. I know you didn't believe me. I didn't expect you to; I just had to get out of there. _**

_**I have a list of what I need you to tell the others. **_

_**Angie: Sweetie I don't know what I would have done with out you. Don't hurt James too bad (and don't use too many hexes that ministry might be upset with that) you were one of the best friends a girl could have and I wish I didn't have to leave you behind as well but you know me. And you know that I need to start a new life. **_

**_Rebecca: Hun. What can I say to you? You were the first person I met in the wizarding world. My first real friend here. You too here the best friend that I could have ever imagined for myself, please make sure Angie doesn't hurt James too bad, I can't have that on my conscious. So I mean it if I open the Prophet to see Auror badly hurt by civilian…reason unknown I am not sure I will be able to forgive that. I also wish I didn't have to leave you. Also give Eric a chance for me, he really does like you. _**

**_Peter: Don't let other bully you around, you are just as smart and as great as any of them. Don't let James; Remus and Sirius push you around either, it isn't right of them to do that. You were a great friend and you are just a wonderful as the other Marauders. _**

**_Sirius: Sirius, Sirius Sirius don't hurt yourself too much well I am gone, I know how you get when drunk or hyper but try to watch yourself, I'm not going to be around anymore to make sure you are fully alright. You were a great friend Sirius, one of the best really. Thank you for making me give James a chance, it was really fun well it lasted. Stay cool, and for one last time, please try to stop womanizing. Also please watch over Angie and Rebecca I don't want anything to happen to them. I place them in your hands. I will be after your arse if something does happen to them. _**

**_Remus: I love you, you were the last one I saw and that meant a lot, Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I won't tell anyone I promise. You were a great friend, and please watch over Sirius, I worry for him. You do know if you ever really truly need me that I will come. Thanks for being there. _**

**_James: What can I say to you? Well Thank you for one. Thank you for ruining my birthday. I knew I could count on you. James I hate what you did and don't come looking for me. You have no idea how much it actually hurt. By the time you are reading this Cady and Harry will be gone, I have to rid myself of you. Sorry to let you know, but you must be responsible for your actions so really this is your entire fault. You know this is my third draft of a letter; my first two were simple… 'Goodbye, I hate you, don't come looking for me.'…and the second… 'How could you?' but amazingly neither seemed life enough, so now everyone knows what you did to me. I hope you feel bad about it. You really should be lucky that I wrote this letter, I should have just left with out saying anything. You know Potter, I really had loved you. Too late now._**

_**So have a good life, and keep my presents, I won't be needed them. **_

_**Regretfully yours, **_

_**Lily Evans**_

**Angie turned on James immediately, "See I told you all that it was his fault, and it is. If he didn't have to go cheat on her, we would still have our Lily!" **

**Before anyone could stop her she slapped him before leaving with Rebecca on her tail. Sirius gave James the dirtiest look he had ever seen before he too left. Remus shook his head sadly also leaving. Peter feeling uncomfortable ran away from the apartment. **

**James was left there alone, in his abandoned girlfriend's apartment all because he made a stupid mistake. For the first time, James cried, he cried for everything. But mainly James cried for that fact that he messed up and now he had to deal with the consequences. **

**End of Flashback.**

James never forgot the looks his friends gave him, or the pain that he felt. And he most definitely never forgot that Lily had their two children removed from her. That she felt the need to give up that which meant that most to her.

Picking up the newspaper James quickly scanned it reading the article and Logan Echolls. He spit out the coffee he was drinking when he read the name of Logan's girlfriend and the fact that she had two children.

Quickly James apparted home, He turned on Sirius as soon as he saw him, "How could you not have told me that _she_ was dating your Captain? How could you keep that information away from me Sirius?"

"You know what it is like to be threatened by her James, It's the scariest thing on this planet, and she has gotten more threatening. She made it clear that she didn't want anyone of you to know where she was. She didn't even want me to know but I just happened to find her."

James glared at his friend before storming out of the house to collect his thoughts.

(1 year later)

"Lily you are so lucky to be getting married to Logan Echolls!" Allison Wilkerson smiled at her jokingly. It was common knowledge that Allison liked Lily more than she did her Captain.

Lily had been with Logan for about a year and she couldn't have been happier. Logan treated Harry and Cady like they were his own children. Now they were getting married in a week.

The two girls were meeting Logan and a few hours, they wee just finishing up some arrangements for the wedding. Harry was going to be ring barer well Cady a flower girl. Sirius and Allison were going to be Maid of Honor and Best Man. Jared was going to be another groomsman.

The entire wedding party was made up of the England Quidditch team; Logan's family had understood when the couple expressed their want of the Quidditch team members to be in it instead of them.

Lily happily sighed her life had never been better.

(1 week later)

Lily stood in her wedding dress with her father next to her. She couldn't believe it that it was finally her wedding day. Sure it wasn't who he had originally thought she would be marrying but he was happy with Logan.

She heard the music start up and walked down the isle with her father. As they got to the end, her father kissed her cheek and she walked over to Logan. She saw Allison and Sirius holding her children in their wedding outfits. The minister was about to speak with a cold, heartless voice rang out.

"Don't move or else they all die." Lily and Logan turned around to see Bellatrix Black standing behind them, her wand pointed at them, "Hand over the children and no one else will get hurt." Bellatrix sneered.

"Bella what do you want this time?" Lily sighed, she had had run ins with Bellatrix before and she was certainly getting sick of it.

"Evans you know why I am here, those things you call children are going to bring down my master, we can't have that happening." Bellatrix sneered.

Lily quickly turned to Allison and Sirius, "RUN! Hide Harry and Cady, Logan and I will stop her."

Everyone started fighting; Logan and Lily went after Bellatrix, but Logan didn't have as much practice in DADA as Lily so he wasn't really helping all that much.

Bellatrix turned to Logan and pointed her wand at him, "Shoot one more little charm off Evans and your dear fiancé will get it."

The room stopped and turned to watch the group. "Now give me the children."

Lilly glared and spat at Bellatrix, "Never." Bellatrix screamed outraged and shot the killing curse at Logan. With teary eyes Lily watched Logan fall to the ground lifeless, moments later she fell to the ground too sobbing.

Aurors showed up and Bellatrix disappeared before they could catch her, Sirius appeared and picked Lily up telling everyone that he would watch over her until the funeral.

(The Next Day)

Lily woke up in a foreign room, memories of the day before came flashing back to her as she saw her wedding dress. Quickly she dressed in one of Sirius's old shirts and went out to the kitchen where Sirius was making breakfast.

"So when is the funeral?" She said before he could say anything. The look on her face told Sirius that she didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Tomorrow, and don't worry Harry and Cady are with Allison at her house, you'll see them at the funeral, we thought it be better if you grieved yourself before explaining what happened to the kids." Sirius spoke before she could voice her concern.

The two sat in silence and ate until James decided to walk out of his room.

James stared at the two confused; Sirius was with someone who looked surprisingly like Lily. The woman was wearing Sirius's old Quidditch jumper and looked quite sad.

"Padfoot who is your friend here?" James smiled. His smile was wiped off his face as he saw Lily turn around and stare at him. Before a person could say a word she apparted out of the apartment.

"Prongs before you say a word read the paper and you will understand."

Indeed the headline of the front Page read **_Attack at Echolls/Evans Wedding_**. Reading on James discovered that Logan was dead and Lily was alone in the world again, alone with two children that James hadn't seen.


End file.
